Ni uno ni otro
by Naru Oyamada
Summary: Mi primer en mi cuenta segundo capitulo de Ni uno ni otro ( bajo la YahgTao). Una historia que tiene de todo (mas o menos) jeje .No suy muy buena para los sumarios


  Ni  uno  ni  otro  

Capitulo 2: takuya   y   la  farsa  del  calletosooooooooo  

Naru.- De este fic  su primera parte se encuentra en la cuenta de Yahg , queme ayudo a publicar,  y en este capitulo, Gracias Yahg 

Yahg.- De nada es un placer jeje 

Naru.- Y bueno espero les agrade este capitulo 

Anna: disculpa ,ya  puedo   empezar  a  hablar   o  todavía    no   terminas  

Yahg.- No y cállate jajajaj 

Anna:-¬_¬ 

Yahg .- Tengo un regalito para ti Naru 

Naru.- que?

Yahg.- Puedes usar mi presentación 

Naru .- bueno gracias 

Naru .-Prepárense para el fic 

Umi-chan.- y mas vale que lo lean (jejeje es broma)

Yahg (ósea yo).-Para una idea de humor 

Umi-chan.- escrita por estas  locas  

Naru  .-Yo

Yahg.- Jesse

El equipo de las locas llegando  a la velocidad de vocho

Umi cantando .- Carcacha paso a pasito no dejes de tambalear ...  

Naru .-Que no piensas salir o que

¿?.- Pero

UMI Y YO.- ¡NADA SAL DE UNA VEZ KAY  !!!!!!

KAY.- (Con cola de gato  orejas  y toda la monada)  Si,  así es 

Naru.- Nos quedo divino

Kay.- Si ustedes dos y su espíritu ,  están listas para el loquero.

Naru.- Que bonita presentación ^_^

Yahg y Umi .- Bueno como hemos  dicho  Naru esta aquí  con una idea de humor y demás,   espero les guste.

Kay.- Cual humor? ,   si solo te la pasas hablando de estupideces y medias  

Yahg.- No proteste 

Anna.- Ahora si ya puedo empezar 

Naru .- bueno, bueno , bueno;  ya sabes Anna  te cedo la palabra 

Anna.- yoh me dejaste con un  cono un con un con un

Chocolove.- con un niño tan pequeño como manta 

Fausto.- no manta es mío y de elisa, verdad Elisa

Elisa .- si fausto,  lo que tu digas

Manta.- no es cierto yo soy hijo de mi ama y mi a´pa 

Chocolove.- no tu eres de Anna y Yoh, no seas terco

Fausto.- oh Elisa,  no nos quiere nuestro hijo 

Elisa .- con que este muerta,  no quiere decir que no sienta el rechazo de mi hijo ;_; 

Manta.- ¡que no soy su hijo!

Anna quien seguía con su discurso 

Anna.- Me dejaste con algo peor, con un ,con un , con un ssssssss

Anna.- No puedo decirlo ,esta bien con un sartén sucio 

Todos.- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué estas loca?!!!!

Anna.- No, pero desde aquel día si volvía a lavar  los platos,   se me iba acabar el maniqure

Yoh.- no me acuerdo de esa vez, lo único que recuerdo es que fui a pelear 

Anna melodramática .- ¡¡¡Si!! ,  esa vez te tocaba lavar los trastes y lavaste todos excepto el sartén y cuando supe que te moriste lloré 

Horo horo.- Pobrecita lloro por yoh  ^_^

Anna.- Si llore,  porque no regreso a lavar el sartén

Todos.- o.O , no manches Anna 

De pronto alguien interrumpió la platica 

¿?.- Koujiiii, mi cajetosoooo

Kouji.- Zoe,  tenemos problemas, graves problemas 

Zoe.- Porque que pasa?

Takuya.- Pasa que no me han dado mi cajetazo  

Zoe y Kouji:- No fue horrible horrible ( ya saben el monje Moco) ( Mocossss ^_^' jeje puerca soy)

Takuya.- Ja ja muy graciositos , donde esta mi cajetoso ­_   ( chequense el ojo chiquito) jejejejeJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA 

Horo que se acerca a la cara de Takuya para ver el detalle .- jijijijijjijijj ,  A si es  cierto tiene el ojo chiquito ( el derecho) 

Yoh.- A ver  también se acerca  

Len.- ¡ay!   dios mío  que   hecho  para  merecer  esto                

Anna- ay  len dímelo a mí

Anna-Buuuuuuaaaaaa   Yoh  me dejaste  con  un   SARTEN  SUCIO

Yoh ignorando a Anna .- Ya notaste el ojo pequeño,  Anna

Anna.-¡¡Yoh te estoy hablando!!!

Yoh.- Q'?

Anna enfurecida sale de la habitación 

.Mientas tanto en un callejón ,estaba dos siluetas 

¿?1.- Qué tenemos para comer hoy? 

¿?2.- Una hamburguesa que me robe el día de ayer , haber si todavía esta blanda

¿?1.- ¬_¬' Si es mc donalds , lo mas seguro es que,  este igual que el cuero de mis botas 

¿?2.- ¡Ay pues ya no fregamos!!

¿?1 Y 2 : BUAUAUAUAUA ;_;  BUAUAUAUAU

Regresando a la pensión Asakura 

Manta.- Bueno yoh dinos como regresaras a la escuela

Se escucha un grito desgarrador de mujer 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Todos los presentes van  a ver que pasa 

Zoe.-Takuya agarró u cuchillo y quiso lastimar a mi ... a mi amigo  Kouji

Horo.- Que tu amigo esta loco ( refiriéndose a Takuya)

Todos imitando a Chocolove.-  Pu'e tu tarugo que cre 

Chocolove que aparece de la nada: Eh pu'e lo' voe a demandar a todos ,bola ratas 

Aparece Paquita la del Barrio cantando : 

**RATA DE DOS PATAS **

**TE ODIO Y TE DESPRECIO **

**RATA DE DOS PATAS **

**TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI **

**PORQUE UN BICHO RASTRERO **

**AUN SIENDO EL MAS PEQUEÑO **

**COMPARADO CONTIGO **

**SE QUEDA MUY CHIQUITO **

Yoh.- Orale, es  paquita la del Barrio ( a yoh le brillan los ojos) Pakita,  te puedo hacer dos preguntas 

Pakita .- Dime animal rastrero 

Yoh.- ^_^' Es tan linda 

Pakita.- ¬_¬' 

Yoh.- Pakita de que barrio eres? 

Pakita.- Buena pregunta,  yo soy del Barrio Qui ki eris qui aga 

Yoh.- Orale,  y la otra me das tu autógrafo? 

Yoh saca su libreta de autógrafos y .- Pakita tu firma ira junto a las firmas de mi papá y Santa Claus 

De pronto Pakita  nota algo espeluznante 

Pakita.- Oye la firma de Santa Claus Y de tu Salisnesco Padre,  es igual 

Yoh observa las firmas detenidamente y ve que son iguales 

Yoh.- NOOOOOOOOO, ME HAN ESTAFADO 

Pakita eso te pasa por ir a el mercado de Tepito 

Yoh.- ;_;  Y yo que no compre el  dvd de 12.60 

Pakita .- yo si ^_^

Yoh .- Quieres tomar té 

Pakita.- Claro inútil 

Yoh.- Te adoro 

Todos.-  O.o 

Volviendo con los desconocidos

¿?2.-Ay no! ,  como lo pensé esta hamburguesa parece el cuero de su botas 

¿?1.- Deja mis botas en paz 

¿?2.- Lo lamento 

¿?1.- Ya se ,les caeremos en la pensión 

¿?2.- Será buena idea?? 

¿?1.- dudas de mis grandes cualidades 

¿?2.- no ,pero eso en mi tierra se le llama gorronería ( gorrón)

¿?1.- ^_^' EN SERIO  

Bueno después de un rato en donde Pakita y los demás tomaban te , Se oye unas carcajadas que provenían de un cuarto 

Y lógicamente todos van a ver que pasa 

Al llegar 

Takuya .- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y MAS JAAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAA 

Todos se quedaron viendo a Takuya ,quien no noto su presencia. Y todos oyeron su platica 

Takuya .- Jajaja pobres ilusos se la tragaron toda, lo lamento por Kouji ,pero no permitiré que se quede con Zoe . Y pensar que se creyeron aquella tontería de que yo era un tragón y aficionado a los cajetosos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA

Todos.- _ 

Zoe quien entro a la habitación de Takuya 

Zoe.- Como has podido hacer eso Takuya Kambara  ;_; 

Takuya.- Zoe?

Zoe.- Y yo que te creí cada palabra 

Zoe se va 

Y cuando ella va de salida los gorrones , perdón los hambrientos  llegan a  la casa 

Adentro 

Anna.- Que día tan mas pésimo solo falta que...

¿?1.- Hola he venido a comer 

Anna.- Yo y mi bocota 

Yoh.- Hola Hao ,tienes hambre 

Hao.- si ,dame de comer 

Yoh.- Tamao por favor 

Tamao.- Si joven 

Pakita .- Dos ratas  gemelas 

Todos.- o.O

Yoh.- que linda eres ,gracias 

Todos.- O.o 

Pakita .- Lo lamento por la gûerita, pensar que esa escoria de la vida la engañaría

 ( refiriéndose a Zoe)

Kouji.- Si 

Continuara......

Jejejej que les pareció ,Espero que esta vez su reciba mas reviews jejeej 

Por cierto que la primera parte esta en la cuenta de Yahg _Tao ( como ya lo había dicho)

Yahg.- Oye te puedo dar la patada ,para el éxito 

Naru.- Si no me salas,  si  adelante 

Yahg.- Pues eso yo no lo se todo depende de  los lectores 

Naru .- Bueno 

Yagh saca su súper bota,  para la patadita y le da una a Naru 

Naru sale volando .- Naru Oyamada ya ve las estrellassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Yahg.- Ups se me paso la pata ^-^'

Kay.- Pobre niña ¬_¬'

Umi.- Pero al menos ya ve estrellas ^-^' 

Naru.- VOLVEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

JA NE 


End file.
